


Possible Side Effects

by ficfan_113



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, baz makes his move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfan_113/pseuds/ficfan_113
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the scene scene in which Simon and Baz try sharing power for the second time. They're holding hands on Simon's bed and Baz is feeling drunk. What could go wrong? We pick the scene up at:'I giggle. "Shit, Snow. Stop talking. This is embarrassing."'





	Possible Side Effects

**Baz:**  
I giggle. "Shit, Snow. Stop talking. This is embarrassing."  
...

"Embarrassing?" he says curiously. He's so close. Have we ever been this close before except when we were actively throwing punches? I can smell the school soap on him, and that hot, singey smell that always seems to linger on his skin. The stars are so close, and blazing like a 1000 candles. The way the light shines on his skin and hair makes him look even more stunning than usual. The light is reflected in his eyes. He furrows his brow slightly in confusion- he probably thinks I'm staring at him because I'm about to attack. I break the eye contact, my gaze slipping down to his mouth. His lips are slightly parted. His chest rises as he breathes, and I look up into his eyes again. Did he just lean towards me? 

I feel giddy, like I'm racing down a ski slope too fast, and everything is flying past me and I'm not sure I can stop but I'm not sure I mind, either. I'm intensely aware of every part of me that is touching him, every one of his fingers, gripping mine, Our thumbs wrapped around each other's hands. His right knee, pushed against my left one. His magic, pulsing through me.

I lean my torso towards his and there's a leaping sensation in my chest, everything is so intense for a second that I feel like i'm blacking out and I can't see, even with my eyes open and but I'm still moving and then my face is inches from his. 

It's as if my mind has stopped working properly and is just watching through a window as and my body takes over. His eyes are locked on mine with his eyebrows drawn together, that puzzled expression still on his face. I close the distance, and then I'm kissing Simon Snow. 

He makes a small surprised sound in my mouth but he doesn't pull away. Is this really happening or have I actually died and just not realized it yet? After a moment, he opens his mouth slightly and I feel his tongue touch mine. I've never kissed anyone before, but I think Snow must have kissed Agatha. Hell I _know_ he has, I've seen him do it. A small voice in the back of my mind is asking why Snow is giving me the tongue right now instead of trying to kill me, but my pulse thundering in my ears is making that voice pretty hard to hear.

I feel his grip on my hands tighten as he pulls his chin away from my mouth for a second and exhales sharply, his warm breath grazing my chin. His hands leave mine and move up to my shoulders, but he's not pushing me away, he's pushing me down, into the bed. I lie back but don't let my mouth leave his, craning my neck to reach him. He follows me down and I feel his knee slide between my legs as he tilts his head to the side, pressing his mouth into mine. I slide both of my hands along his face and into his hair. Crowley, how many times have I thought about running my fingers through this hair? 

He takes my bottom lip between his teeth and gives it a small nip. (who's biting who now, Snow?) I let out a little surprised huff, my hands involuntarily gripping his curls. He pulls his face off of mine, blinking. He looks like a deer in headlights. 

I feel out of breath, I feel dazed. (Is he panting?). "Simon....?" I barely whisper, letting the question slip into the word, even though I'm not sure what I'm asking. 

"Uhhhhh" he says stupidly, looking really confused now. The stars recede and the world seems to snap back into place. I feel his power flowing back out through my hands where they're still touching his skin. I wish I could grab onto the magic and hold on. The feel of it leaving my body is like a deep ache. Instead I relax my grip in his hair but leave my fingers hovering there, still tangled in his curls but barely touching his scalp. I'm aware again of how close we are, his hands framing my face. We had both been sitting cross legged across from one another and now our legs seem tangled together His left knee is wedged in between my thighs, holding him up, hovering over me. 

He pushes off his left hand and leans back, half kneeling. "Uhhhh," he repeats. If I were in my right mind I'd be making some kind of smart remark about his apparent inability to get any words out. 

His hair is ruffled and his face is flushed, and he looks a bit like he's just been poleaxed. "You kissed me." I blurt out, finally (Crowley I'm such an idiot). 

This brings him back to his senses. "You kissed me!" he retorts, sitting back on his heels and exhaling a short, sharp breath. 

"You kissed me back." I huff, hating how defensive I sound. Snow seems to realize he's still practically sitting on me and starts to extract his legs from mine, getting up off of my bed slowly. His brow is furrowed and he's avoiding my eyes determinedly. I raise myself up onto an elbow and press my free hand to my forehead in embarrassment. If I wasn't still absolutely confounded by the after affects of his magic I'm sure I'd be mortified, but my head feels fuzzy and slow. I try to blink everything back into focus. "Your power, it....it made me feel drunk."

"It made you kiss me?" Snow sounds incredulous but not quite angry.

"I..." I begin. Why does my mouth feel so dry all of a sudden? "I guess so. I mean, it just made me feel like, you know..." I trail off and raise my eyebrows suggestively. All of the blood in me rushes to my cheeks, and I look away in embarrassment.

"Ah." he says, comprehension dawning on his face. Now he's blushing as well. But then he raises one sceptical eyebrow and fixes me in his gaze again. 

"I mean I probably would have kissed anybody. I don't even know what I was doing." I say, trying to sound cool and dismissive but I'm lying. I always want to kiss him. I've been imagining doing that to him six ways from Sunday since our third year. The headrush of his power flowing into me somehow just made me foolish enough to actually do it. I hope he can't see the lie in my face. "I need some air," I blurt and scramble to my feet. I try to rush for the door but he's in my way. How can he be taking up so much space? In our room. In my head. In the entire bloody world. I push past him and barrel out of the room and down the stairs, slamming the door behind me. 

**Simon:**

Jesus christ what just happened? When he started moving towards me with that look in his eyes I thought he was going to make some snide comment but then _bam_ he just put his mouth on mine. 

He said my power made him feel drunk. How did it make me feel? (do I really want to examine that very closely right now?). I didn't feel drunk, and I hadn't felt drunk when we were fighting the dragon, either. I didn't think that sharing my power made me feel any sort of way, but then why...? I glance down at the front of my trousers and feel myself blushing to the empty room.

Is Baz gay? Is this just a side affect of sharing magic? It must be. That didn't feel anything like kissing Agatha. At least not recently. When he and Agatha had kissed the first few times it had felt sort of like riding a lightning bolt, but that feeling hadn't lasted forever and anyway, this was different. Like riding a hundred lightning bolts. Like being struck by a hundred lightning bolts. 

Crowley what the bloody hell is happening? I need a shower. A cold one. 

**Baz:**

I don't stop running until I make it to the catacombs. What. The. Fuck. How did I lose control like that? I still feel giddy. 

He kissed me back. I kissed Simon snow. He opened his mouth and pinned me to the bed and kissed me back. 

The magic made me feel warm and drunk and like nothing could hurt me...I felt like I could do anything. And then I don't know what happened, I just _did_ it! I must be mental. Why wasn't he angry? I expected him to shout or try to get away from me. Not get _on top_ of me. 

I still feel his magic thrumming through me. Crowley, this isn't good. How can I keep living with him after _that?_ I mean, Merlin knows I've been dreaming about doing it since 3rd year, but I never thought that I actually would! I have to get ahold of myself. I stop pacing and I crouch down against a wall, scrubbing my hands through my hair. I need to calm down before I go back there. (No, I can't ever go back there) (maybe I should just get the hell out of here, leave school? Actually I think I need to disappear completely. Change my name and leave the country.)

Several rats and hours later I've regained some semblance of calm. I can't stay down here forever, and I'm not going to run away like an idiot, either. I'll just have to blame it on the magic....claim temporary insanity. Pretend I was actually trying to kill him and got confused?

I slip back up the stairs and stand waiting outside the room momentarily. I can't hear anything. Maybe he's gone somewhere? My hand closes around the doorknob and I feel an absurd little thrill of panic before I finally ease it open. Snow is curled up under his blankets, facing the wall. I can't tell if I'm relieved or disappointed that I don't have to face him yet. 

I slip out of my trousers and shirt quietly, and creep into my bed. I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling but I'm wide awake again. There are little bolts of adrenaline running down my arms and legs and into my fingers. I take a few deep, slow breaths until it starts to subside. Then, as I'm finally drifting off, I hear a soft voice. 

"It must have been the magic, I think " he whispers quietly. I say nothing, and we lie in silence for several seconds. "It must have that effect...on people. I mean." He stutters, then goes on, the words coming out of him in a nervous rush "I don't know if other people can actually do that. Push their magic out into someone else, like that. I'm not sure. Anyway. Must be a side effect. Of sharing the magic." Another pause. "It makes you want to kiss....or whatever," he finishes lamely. 

Yeah, except I've been wanting to 'or whatever' him since I was about 14. I realize I've been holding my breath and I blow it out slowly through pursed lips. I still can't believe he isn't angry. "Uhh..." I say, not sure how I'm supposed to respond. 

"Of course, Penny didn't try to kiss me," he interrupts, sounding speculative, "but maybe that's just because it was hurting her." He's speaking at a normal volume now. "I don't think we should do it again, though." This part sounds a bit like he rehearsed it in his head a few times while I was gone. "To be safe." 

"Yeah it must have been the magic," I reply, my voice sounding far more friendly than I meant it to. What is wrong with me? Get ahold of yourself, Basilton. I work up a sneer and try to muster a biting remark. "It certainly wasn't your quick wit." (Those curls, that skin. Glowing so golden in the starlight it was almost blinding. His firm grip on my hands.) (Merlin and Morgana, I'm so fucked). He doesn't respond. I lie still for several minutes. Then, again just as I'm falling asleep:

"Baz, are you..." He trails off, takes a deep breath and tries again, "are you gay?" 

I pretend to be sleeping. 

**Simon:**

That night I dream that the dragon is back and it's in our bedroom but instead of attacking it's watching me sleep from across the room and saying quietly "Simon," and when I look at it, it has Baz's face.


End file.
